


Chatcall

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: BAMF Mari [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardrien, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Still Ladybug Without the Suit, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrient has an odd request for Marinette.





	Chatcall

**Author's Note:**

> I do not like the new ML tags. I do not. I do not. There's no way to indicate a friendship between Adrien and Marinette. WTF?
> 
> As day 3 of ML WIP-Completion December, I am finally getting around to Fluff Month Prompt 26: Please.

**Adrien** : I need your help with something

**Marinette** : OK. What do you need?

He slapped one hand to his cheek and screwed his eyes shut, horrified that he was even doing this.

"Whatchya doing, Adrien?" Plagg asked, swooping in from wherever he'd been savoring his morning cheese.

"Nothing." Adrien pulled the phone to his chest to keep the curious kwami from seeing the conversation.

Plagg gave him  _ that look _ . The one he'd seen far too often since Marinette had rescued him, er, Chat Noir from an akuma.

"It's none of your business," he added.

"So porn, then?" Plagg suggested. "Phone is really not the best place for that. So many things go wrong with those little bricks of tech. And you really don't want your father to discover all your new… ahem… interests, because someone hacked your account."

"It's not porn," he snapped, feeling his face go hot. He didn't use his phone for that stuff for that very reason, as Plagg well knew. "It's a conversation."

Plagg grinned. "Princess? I  _ like  _ her."

Adrien had come to realize that he and Plagg both liked her, but for vastly different yet strangely related reasons.

"It's not just any girl who can tame one of my kittens," Plagg said, puffing up his chest. "Even with the mess you are as Adrien, I'm able to counter that. She's got great power." He chuckled, a strangely ominous sound.

"I'm not… that's not… ugh." It had been wholly humiliating to come back to his full senses, draped all over his sweet smelling classmate, with a nice clear memory of everything he'd done while high on catnip. He probably needed to spite Alya somehow, because her gag gift had been a terrible idea.

"And she deals so well with this side of you, too." Plagg cackled. "I still can't get over you flat out asking her to order you around."

To be honest, neither could he. He'd no idea that side of him existed, and she'd picked it up like it was second nature. And she wasn't cruel or humiliating about it, like he'd seen in some of the things found online. He was pretty sure those weren't for him. But Marinette, and her firm but gentle… guidance. Yes. That was a much better word. She was helping guide him. That was all.

His phone vibrated.

"Best not to keep your domme waiting," Plagg said. "She may choose to punish you."

"Plagg! I told you not to call her that." This was all horrifying. Shoving the kwami away, he looked at his phone.

**Marinette:** Are you still there?

**Adrien** : Yeah. Sorry. It's a little awkward, and I'm still trying to figure out how to ask.

**Marinette:** Blurt first, clarify second?

He giggled. That did seem to be her way of getting through awkward situations, and it always seemed to work out for her. But he couldn't come up with a way to blurt this out without sounding like he was propositioning her or something.

**Adrien:** I have a shoot later today, and I could really, really use your help.

**Marinette:** OK. I'm free all day. What kind of help is this?

**Adrien:** I need you to come with.

She'd been along to a couple of his photoshoots, and she'd always been professional and unobtrusive. This wasn't a weird request.

**Marinette:** Yes! I'd love to come to your photoshoot.

**Adrien:** And I need you to do like you did at school.

There was a long moment where he could see she was texting. Then nothing. Then texting.

**Marinette:** The telling you what to do?

**Adrien:** Yeah. That. Would you be willing to do that?

**Marinette:** Won't it seem odd to your crew?

**Adrien:** It worked OK at school. Chloe was the only one who noticed.

**Adrien:** You're really good at it.

**Marinette:** Really?

**Adrien:** Really, really.

Honestly, just the idea of her being on set, telling him what to do made him feel better about everything.

**Adrien:** It's a shoot I'm not real comfortable with.

He kind of wanted to cataclysm his father's office over this, to be totally honest.

**Adrien:** But I don't have a choice, and I'd like to just get it over with.

**Adrien:** And I don't want to get yelled at by my father again if I do awful.

**Marinette:** Are you sure this is the right way to handle this?

Sure. She had a point. This probably wasn't a healthy way to deal with it, but since his father wasn't willing to listen to anything he had to say, because his feelings didn't matter, rational methods weren't options.

**Adrien:** Please, Marinette. Please. Please. Please.

It was stupidly easy for him to use that word over and over with her. That was probably weird.

**Marinette:** OK! I'll do it. No need to beg!

**Adrien:** We can agree to disagree on that.

Oh god. Why did he send that?

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
